Razón para amar
by AiRiLeE
Summary: A cause de una pelea con su padre, Draco se va a vivir con los muggles... Pero surge un problema y Draco se verá obligado a encontrar esposa antes de 72 horas... ¿lo logrará?
1. El gran Draco tiene un problema

::::::::::::: RAZÓN PARA AMAR :::::::::::::   
  
CAPÍTULO 1: El "gran Draco" tiene un problema  
  
::[Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Draco/ Hermione, aunque llevaba un tiempo con ganas de escribir sobre esta parejita, hasta que la Srita. Inspiración se dignó a susurrarme esta historia... ¡Espero que les guste!]::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La palabra "perfección" parecía haber sido creada para definir al pie de la letra lo que significaba ser un Malfoy. Y Draco no renegaba de esto, sino que, de hecho, estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de ser un Malfoy y orgulloso, también, de lo potente y poderoso que podía ser el solito sin ninguna ayuda de su padre.  
  
Como todos los días en la vida del ex- Slytherin, Yvonne entró al cuarto de Draco a las nueve en punto de la mañana, como hacía religiosamente día tras día. La muchacha menudita y con grandes ojos de color caramelo cruzó el cuarto rápidamente y descorrió las costosas y pesadas cortinas de color crema que impedían que la luz del sol entrara a sus anchas en el recinto. Una vez hecho esto, la habitación se inundó con la brillante luz del día y con una sonrisa amable, la francesita se acercó a la cama donde el rubio comenzaba a desperezarse con los matutinos rayos de sol que le acariciaban el pálido rostro.  
  
-Buenos días, Sr. Draco- saludó la muchacha, mientras con paso enérgico se dirigía al guardarropa del joven y sacaba un elegante traje negro, a juego con una camisa verde oscuro y lo dejaba apoyado sobre el sillón que Draco tenía en un costado de su habitación.  
  
-Buenos días, Yvonne- respondió Draco, pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenado e incorporándose a medias.- Vaya, bonito día salió hoy...  
  
-Oui - asintió la chica, acercándole a Draco una bandeja de madera exquisitamente tallada que contenía su extravagante desayuno diario.  
  
-¡Un momento, un momento!- la detuvo Draco, dándose cuenta que se le estaba olvidando algo importante.- Yvonne, ¿no se te está olvidando nada?- inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos.   
  
-Mmm- la muchacha se llevó las manos a las caderas, con expresión pensativa. En forma mental, repasó la lista con las extravagancias diarias que disfrutaba Draco, buscando afanosamente cual era la que se le había pasado.- ¡Auch!- al fin recordó que era lo que faltaba.- ¿Todavía sigue con eso, Sr. Draco? ¿No le parece... un poco... "anormal"?  
  
-¿Para qué te tengo en mi casa, Yvonne?- preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja.  
  
-¡Oh, sí! Para cumplir sus órdenes, Sr. Draco- respondió Yvonne con una amplia sonrisa. Ya llevaba tres años trabajando para el rubio y a pesar de que no lo demostrara, ella sabía que él la apreciaba. A su manera, claro está.  
  
-¿Y que estás esperando para ponerlo en práctica?- suspiró Draco, impaciente.   
  
-Sólo era una sugerencia, Sr. No me gustaría verlo en un pabellón psiquiátrico.- Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yvonne se alejó al otro lado de la habitación y regresó al instante trayendo consigo un cuadro de metro y medio, pintado al óleo.  
  
Draco sonrió con todo lo que le era posible abrir la boca y se incorporó, cruzado de brazos, de manera que quedó de pie sobre la cama.  
  
-Ajá....- dijo, con la cabeza altiva como si fuera el mismísimo rey y sin reparar en que Yvonne intentaba mirar para otro lado que no fuera su jefe, que traía sólo sus boxers grises. Draco soltó una risita malévola, se retorció las manos y dijo:- Ya estoy listo. Voltéalo, Yvonne. Muéstramelo...  
  
-Como quiera...- dijo la muchacha, girando el cuadro, dejando que el lado del dibujo quedara frente a Draco. Entonces, Draco se puso a saltar en la cama como si fuera un niño de ocho años y a reirse estridentemente mientras señalaba a la persona que aparecía en el retrato.   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Jaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡Lo hice, lo hice!! ¿Qué tienes ahora para decirme, "papito"? ¡¡Yo, Draco Malfoy, soy "el rey de los dos mundos"!! ¡¡Soy insuperable!! ¡¡Aquí tienes la prueba viviente, papá!! - se llevó la mano al pecho.- Soy mucho, mucho, mejor que tú.  
  
-Su padre se ve muy apuesto, Sr.- comentó Yvonne contemplando el retrato de Lucius.  
  
-¡¡¡No digas eso!!!- exclamó Draco, ofendido.- Yo soy más bonito.  
  
-Ehh... claro, Sr.- se retractó Yvonne, dándose cuenta de que no le convenía llevarle la contraria a su temperamental jefe.  
  
-Bien- El rubio sonrió complacido y se sentó en la cama.- Ya puedes llevártelo. Ahora sí voy a desayunar en paz.- atrajo hacia sí la bandeja con el humeante (y desparejo) desayuno que Draco ordebaba, y que consistía en comidas de diferentes partes del mundo.  
  
-Que disfrute el desayuno- dijo la chica, colocando el cuadro en un oscuro rincón y marchándose de la habitación.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
Tomó un sorbo de café, que estaba preparado a su gusto y le dió un mordisco a una tostada que estaba untada con mantequilla, mermelada y una gota de dulce de chocolate suizo.  
  
Todo perfecto.  
  
Desde luego, su vida era la de alguien que nació con la estrella de la suerte sobre su cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba él. Tenía una estupenda mansión de tres pisos, con lujos que ni siquiera uno de esos actorcitos de "Jolibud" (Hollywood) podría darse. Por supuesto, un grupo de criados se ocupaba de los quehaceres diarios para mantener la mansión aseada y a él sólo le restaba trabajar... y disfrutar.  
  
Es que Draco había nacido para disfrutar. "¿Para qué, sino,- se decía a sí mismo cada día mientras se afeitaba.- los dioses han decidido "donar" tanta belleza a un sólo cuerpo?" Él podía alardear de ser una persona que no sabía lo que era tener el autoestima por el suelo, claro que no. Podía alardear, además, de que era millonario. Podía alardear de que con un simple gesto todas las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies, intentando que Draco les diera un "poco de amor".  
  
Todo un logro, para un muchacho de apenas veintidós años recién cumplidos. Pero claro está que él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy habían nacido para triunfar. Pero lo más estimulante de su vida... era el simple y consciso hecho de que había demostrado que él triunfaba en cualquier ámbito... incluso con los muggles...  
  
Y todo se lo debía a su padre: el gran Lucius Malfoy, que el día que Draco cumplió los 19 años le reclamó que se había convertido en un vago que no tenía ambición en la vida. A raiz de esta discusión, Draco le había dicho a su padre que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y su padre le había respondido con una arrogante sonrisa " quiero ver como te las arreglas sin mi protección" y para hacer el asunto más interesante (todo por cuestión de orgullo ^^ ) Draco abandonó la vieja y húmeda Inglaterra para comenzar una nueva vida en el soleado Beverly Hills, en Los Ángeles (lo de niño rico no se le quita... jeje). Y para demostrar que él podía con todo lo que se propusiera, se dedicó a la "vida muggle", sin utilizar una pizca de magia.  
  
Al principio costó, claro está, pero todos lo tomaban por un extranjero inglés, y para mantener su elevado nivel de vida, tuvo que hacer algo que jamás había hecho:   
  
TRABAJAR.  
  
Se pasó días dando vueltas en la habitación intentando decidir de que podría trabajar, hasta que dio con la respuesta al ver su reflejo en el espejo. "Si me han dado tanta belleza... ¿para que desperdiciarla?" Y al día siguiente ya estaba haciendo campañas fotográficas como modelo para Calvin Klein (... yo quiero una de esas fotos...UU). Como el mundo quedó deslumbrado con su belleza, la revista "People" lo eligió el famoso del año, lo que le significó unos cuantos millones. Pero con el tiempo se cansó de posar semidesnudo y decidió que era hora de empezar un trabajo más serio, por lo que con un par de millones compró uno de los diarios más populares del país. Y ahora se dedicaba a la vida de ejecutivo sexy.  
  
¿Qué había mejor que eso?  
  
Ah, sí. Lo mejor era levantarse cada mañana rodeado de lujos y reírse frente al retrato de su padre. Eso no tenía precio.  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado de vestirse, se dirigió a la salida de su "pequeña mansión" (como solía llamarla) donde lo esperaba John, el chofer, con la puerta de la limosina negra abierta.  
  
-Buenos días, joven Draco...- saludó el hombre, que era bajito y rechoncho.  
  
-Buenos días, John- respondió cordialmente el rubio, entrando al auto.  
  
Luego de un par de minutos en el caótico transito de la avenida principal, se detuvieron frente a un edificio altísimo de color grisáceo con los vidrios espejados, lo que le daba un toque distinguido y llamativo. Bajándose del vehículo, entró triunfalmente al lugar, y al instante una chica de considerable altura debido a las altísimas plataformas de sus zapados apareció corriendo al lado de Draco.  
  
-¡¡¡Sr. Draco!!!- chilló, casi derribando al joven, que la miró con cierto reproche.  
  
-¿Es necesario que grites tanto, Lauren?- inquirió Draco con fastidio, mientras por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver como todos el resto de sus empleados lo miraba con fascinación mientras pasaba. Su "pequeño" orgullo hacia si mismo se infló aún más.  
  
-¡¡Oh, perdone, perdone!! ¿Me perdonará, Sr. Draco? ¿Me perdonará?  
  
-No es necesario que parezcas un loro repitiendo cincuenta veces lo mismo- terció él, mirando a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.   
  
-¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó la joven, adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Draco para que este entrara.  
  
-Que te perdono, Lauren- soltó Draco con desgano.- Si no ya te hubiera despedido. ¿Hay correspondencia?- preguntó el rubio automáticamente, dejándose caer en su silla giratoria de cuero negro, detrás de un costoso y labrado escritorio de roble.  
  
-¿Cuándo no llega nada para usted?- dijo la secretaria con voz melosa, guiñándole un ojo con picardía. En efecto, en su mano derecha sostenía una gruesa pila de sobres que le tendió a Draco.  
  
Draco empezó a mirar los remitentes de las cartas, mientras arrojaba a un lado las inservibles.  
  
-Del "New York Post"... de ¿Cynthia Loyd? ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó mirando a su secretaria.  
  
-Debe ser alguna admiradora- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. La carta de Cynthia Loyd terminó en el recipiente de basura, sin abrir.  
  
-Basura... basura...- decía Draco mientras separaba las cartas.- ¿De Microsoft? ¿Nosotros hicimos trato con ellos?  
  
-No todavía, Sr.  
  
-Ah. Basura otra vez... debería impedir que me escribieran admiradores, ya me están cansando... - arrojó unas diez cartas a la basura.- y la última... ¿de la Embajada? ¿Qué quiere la Embajada?  
  
-Si no abre el sobre no podemos saberlo...- musitó Lauren.  
  
Draco la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo pretendía pasarse de lista? De mala gana, rasgó el sobre y extrajo una hoja de papel blanco.   
  
Draco leyó la corta carta.  
  
La releyó.  
  
Y la volvió a releer.  
  
Y otra vez más.  
  
-No puede ser...- murmuró, volviendo a leer la carta por quinta vez.- Esto está mal... MUY mal...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lauren, acercándose a su jefe.  
  
-Nada.- respondió rápidamente Draco, llevándose la carta al pecho, como protegiendo su contenido.- ¿Me puedes dejar solo?  
  
-Seguro...- dijo la chica, quien le echó miradas furtivas a Draco sobre su hombro hasta que salió de la oficina.  
  
-Oh, mierda- exclamó, dejando la blanca carta sobre su escritorio. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, con el ceño muy fruncido.- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...- sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre la nota, como si eso pudiera cambiar los hechos.  
  
"Estimado Señor Draco Malfoy:  
  
La embajada de los Estados Unidos le comunica a usted que su visa dentro del país ha expirado el pasado jueves. Por consiguiente, usted debe abandonar el territorio estadounidense dentro de las siguientes 72 horas, sino se llevarán a cabo serias acciones legales.   
  
Si usted desea, una vez en Inglaterra puede tramitar la ciudadanía estadounidense, y así lo aceptaremos gustosamente en nuestro país una vez que el trámite esté en orden y finalizado.  
  
Atte. William M. Ludlow, Embajada de Los EE.UU."  
  
-¿¿A quien diablos se le ocurriría deportarme?? A mí, que soy tan importante...- Draco gruñó, con la mente funcionandole a mil por hora ante las negras perspectivas que acababan de ceñirse sobre su brillante futuro.- Tiene que haber otra salida... tiene que haberla...  
  
Bien, era hora de relajarse. Draco se quitó ambos zapatos y se sentó en el suelo, en la mullida alfombra negra. Se cruzó de piernas, y puso cada mano en cada rodilla, en indudable posición de meditación. Cerró los ojos y intentó ensanchar su mente, como le había repetido tantas veces su profesora de Yoga y Relajación. Que curioso que en estos momentos recordara esas indicaciones.  
  
Inhaló.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Inhaló.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Ahh... ya se sentía mejor... Sí, definitivamente, la meditación lo ayudaba muchísimo con sus arranques de ira en los que destrozaba la oficina o hacía magia sin proponérselo. Además, el estrés traía el riesgo de complicaciones cardíacas y arrugas, y él no podía permitir que esto sucediera, porque quería vivir mucho tiempo y ser eternamente joven y bello. BELLO, por sobre todas las cosas, aunque eso no era dificil de lograr. El único problema era que, según la profesora que enseñaba a Draco, al ser el único hombre de la clase y además muy bellamente formado, nadie lograba concentrarse excepto él, porque no le podían quitar los ojos de encima.  
  
-Ommm.... om.... ¿Cuál es la salida? ¿Cuál es?- murmuró en voz baja y ronca, intentando que su mente se iluminara de golpe. No. No podía regresar a Inglaterra eso suponía reconocer su derrota frente a su padre, y su orgullo propio le decía que eso era simplemente "impensable". Tampoco quería ser un estadounidense, no, el estaba orgulloso de ser un inglés hecho y derecho. Pero si se quedaba en el país y le iniciaban acciones legales iba a perder toda su fortuna y su reputación iría en picada. Como nuevamente se sentía furioso, abandonó la meditación y volvió a su escritorio. ¿Dónde había alguien que podría ayudarlo? Sin pensarlo, su mirada gris se posó sobre el teléfono.  
  
-¡Lauren!- exclamó. Presionó la tecla del altavoz para llamar a su secretaria.- Lauren, ven aquí...  
  
Al instante, la altísima muchacha rubia entraba en la oficina con una sonrisa complaciente.  
  
-¿En que lo puedo ayudar, Sr?- preguntó con voz ensayada.  
  
-Lauren... ¿Qué salidas tiene alguien que es deportado?- preguntó, tratando de parecer casual.  
  
-¿¿¿¿Deportado????- la chica perdió todos sus modales y se acercó al escritorio de su jefe, con cierto tono de alarma.- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DIGA!!!! ¿Es usted? ¿usted? ¿lo han deportado a usted? ¡¡¡¡¡POR DIOS!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ayy, que pena!!!!   
  
Draco se masajeó las sienes, molesto. Lauren era demasiado habladora para su gusto, quizá debería pensar en despedirla...  
  
-¿Vas a responder la pregunta?-  
  
-Eh, sí, veamos...- La chica se sentó con naturalidad en la silla que había delante del escritorio, sin que nadie la invitara a hacerlo. Se cruzó de piernas, y su minúscula faldita pareció desaparecer entre sus torneadas piernas. Draco soltó un suspiro de resignación.- Solicite la ciudadanía.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-¿Porqué no?  
  
-Yo hago las preguntas aquí...  
  
-¡No sea antipático, que lo estoy ayudando!- se quejó Lauren, haciendo pucheros.  
  
-No quiero ser un maldito yanqui- contestó de mala gana.- Yo soy INGLES.  
  
-Pero vive aquí, si no me equivoco...  
  
-Lauren...  
  
-Y puede casarse...- añadió la chica.-Casarse con alguna chica de aquí, y así le permirían quedarse...  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja y sintiendo que la presión en las sienes disminuía un poco.  
  
-Ajá.- Lauren soltó una risita, parpadeó estúpidamente y extendió su mano hacia Draco.- Yo puedo ayudarlo...  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTAS BROMEANDO??????- Draco hizo una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Casarme contigo?  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo?- Lauren se alisó el cabello rubio, sintiéndose algo decepcionada.- Soy muy bonita y... podría.... hacerlo.... muy...feliz....  
  
-Oh....- Draco sintió que una gota de sudor frío le corría por la espalda y sonrió en forma nerviosa.- Eh, te agradezco la intención, Lauren, pero tengo que decirte que no.. Yo estoy buscando...  
  
*Que, como mínimo, la persona con quien me case tenga esa cosa llamada "cerebro"* pensó Draco, irónico.  
  
-Me voy- anunció, poniéndose de pie de golpe.- Encárgate del papeleo del día.  
  
Salió rápidamente al exterior y la brisa fresca le golpéo el rostro. Los oídos le zumbaban y la idea de casarse pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, titilando como un gigantesca luz de neón que no podía apagar de ninguna forma. ¡¡¡Mierda, tenía 22 años!!! ¡¡¿Iba a tener que renunciar a sus fiestas locas que duraban hasta el amanecer a cambio de quedarse encerrado en casa con la arpía que sería su esposa?!! ¿¿Y que había de esas noches que pasaba en el bar, bebiendo sin horario junto a sus amigos, hasta que salía el sol?? ¿Y adiós al, ejem, sexo casual? Oh, por dios, casarse a los veintidós... era deprimente. Pero, deprimente y todo, era la única salida rápida que veía sin comprometer a su orgullo.  
  
Bien.  
  
Aspiró una bocanada de aire y miró alrededor.  
  
Podía... casarse y después de unos meses divorciarse y listo. Sólo debería sufrir un poquito y después podía hacer lo que quisiera y volver a ser el rey del mundo. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro, y su futuro ya no le parecía negro y oscuro, sino teñido, momentáneamente, de una especie de gris indefinido.  
  
Ahora bien, ¿quién no aceptaría ser su esposa? Estaba seguro de que si paraba a la primera mujer que pasara por su lado, ella ni dudaría en decirle que sí y esa misma noche estaría en la iglesia, contrayendo matrimonio. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpida para rechazar una oferta tan jugosa de un playboy millonario? Él mismo se respondió: NADIE.   
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de sus pensamientos. Increíblemente, él era lo que podía llamarse un hombre como dios manda: cuerpo, belleza y cerebro. Todo junto.  
  
Completamente confiado en su ego, extendió su brazo derecho a un lado, de manera que la joven que se acercaba rápidamente a su camino se detuviera al ver que se llevaba por delante su brazo. Draco puso su mejor sonrisa, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente y listo para soltar la pregunta del millón.  
  
Efectivamente, la joven se detuvo sorprendida ante la maniobra de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco se aclaró la garganta y soltó, con voz ronca y sensual:  
  
-¿Te casas conmigo? Soy millonario, tengo una mansión de tres pisos, cinco autos y varias casas en el exterior, fui modelo de Calvin Klein y soy dueño de un periódico ¿aceptas?  
  
La joven alzó la mirada, horrorizada ante lo que acababa de oír.  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces... MALFOY?  
  
Draco parpadeó repetidamente. Oh, ¿qué pasaba aquí? Y por primera vez, miró con detenimiento a la joven que había obligado a detenerse. Llevaba el cabello castaño pulcramene recogido en un bonito moño, iba maquillada suavemente y lo miraba con sus ojos castaños llenos de interrogación y... ¿qué era lo otro? ¿desconcierto o molestia? Por lo demás, tenía un muy buen cuerpo... pero...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!! ¡Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo!  
  
-¿¿¿¿GRANGER?????  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... Lo sé, Draco es tremendamente narcisista y ególatra U_____U jejeje, pero se supone que esto es humor... Bueno, si esta idea les gusta, por favor dejenme sus comentarios en un review, así me dicen si vale la pena continuarla o no ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¡Los espero!  
  
Nos leemos, besitos,  
  
AiRiLeE. 


	2. Buscando a la Sra Malfoy

::::::::::::: RAZÓN PARA AMAR :::::::::::::   
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Buscando a la Sra. Malfoy...  
  
::[Este capítulo va para todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron un review por el primer capítulo y es gracias a ellas que el segundo cap está arriba. ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!]::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces... MALFOY?  
  
-¿¿¿GRANGER???  
  
Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el lugar, como si alguien hubiera apagado de golpe todos los sonidos del mundo. Hermione miraba incrédula al rubio que estaba delante suyo y que, increíblemente, estaba en un parque MUGGLE ofreciendo CASAMIENTO, aparentemente, a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Malfoy?  
  
Draco, por su parte, se había quedado como si acabaran de lanzarle un "petrificus totalus". La sonrisa se le había quedado helada en la cara y el orgullo dentro suyo se desinflaba como un globo pinchado haciéndose cada vez más chiquitito. Pero no, la voz de la razón le recordó que él era un Malfoy y la cara de su padre se le apareció nítidamente en su mente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- Draco reaccionó de golpe, decidido a dejar que su orgullo no se resintiera del todo.- ¡¡¡¡Era una broma!!!! ¡¡Ja, ja!! ¡¡Era una broma!!  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione, recelosa, en vista que Draco parecía un estúpido soltando carcajadas tan exageradas.  
  
-¿Porqué no habría de estar bien, Granger?- replicó, con la cabeza en alto y arrastrando las sílabas, como solía hacer en su época de Hogwarts.  
  
-Que me pidas casamiento es un síntoma de demencia grave- soltó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Te dije que era una broma.  
  
-No me pareció.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿Crees que yo podría casarme con alguien como tú?????- exclamó, riéndose burlonamente.  
  
-Entonces, eres un inmaduro- sentenció Hermione, con brusquedad.- Sigues siendo un crío de quince años...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Oye!!!!- Draco se acercó a Hermione apuntándola con el dedo, en forma amenazadora.-Yo soy una persona M-U-Y madura. Soy...  
  
-Eres un crío- repitió Hermione, terca.- Mira como te estas comportando.  
  
-Eso es porque tú me pones de los nervios- resolvió él, molesto.  
  
-Que yo sepa, TU me detuviste cuando iba de camino a MI trabajo- le recordó Hermione, suspicaz.  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate, Granger!!!- estalló Draco, dándose cuenta de que llevaba las de perder.- Cierra esa bocota.- respiró profundamente.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
  
-Mas bien...- dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué haces TU aquí? Yo vivo con los muggles, como bien sabes, así que no es nada nuevo, pero tú... aquí, ¿estás en alguna misión o algo?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia.-soltó él, reacio.  
  
-Como sea- Hermione se encogió de hombros con desgano.- Adios, Malfoy.  
  
-¿Adios, Malfoy? ¿Eso es todo?  
  
Hermione lo miró, perpleja.  
  
-¿De verdad estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.- Tengo que irme a trabajar.  
  
-¿Quién te pidió que te quedes?- dijo Draco, haciéndose el indiferente mientras simulaba mirar con mucha atención un cesto de basura.  
  
-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy?- dijo la chica, sonriendo forzadamente.- MUÉRETE.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Oyeeee!!!!- gritó Draco, enfadado. Hermione ya había comenzado a alejarse por el parque, así que elevó aún más la voz, haciendo que las pocas personas que rondaban por allí lo miraran con interés.- ¿¡¡Yo no me voy a morir, sabes!!? ¡¡Yo hago yoga, tengo 0 porcentaje de grasas y no tengo estrés!! ¡¡Soy sano y saludable!! ¡¡Y hermoso, además!!  
  
Pero la ex- Gryffindor no se volvió ni le respondió más nada, lo que lo enfureció aún más. Y no era bueno que se enojara, porque aparte del asunto de las arrugas y el estrés, sus berrinches eran algo... violentos. Necesitaba descargar la ira con algo.  
  
-¡¡¡Maldita Granger!!!- murmuró, mientras caía a golpes como un poseso al cesto de basura que había estado observando momentos antes.-¡¡Maldita, maldita, maldita!! ¡¡Yo no soy un crío!! ¡¡No, no, no, no y no!! ¡¡Soy una persona civilizadamente madura y comprensiva!!- el cesto quedó reducido a una piltrafa inservible, por lo que pasó a pisotear con furia las cuidadas amapolas que adornaban el césped y que estaban junto a un cartel que rogaba "no pisar".- ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿eh? ¡Sangre sucia con ínfulas! ¡¡Grr...!! ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme? ¿eh?   
  
-Oye, cariño...- dijo una voz detrás suyo. Draco se volvió, con la respiración agitada. Frente a él había una señora excepcionalmente vieja y arrugada, que sonreía amablemente, aunque le faltaran todos los dientes delanteros. Draco se echó para atrás, asustado.- Sería una pena que te mueras... Eres tan lindo como mi Armand...  
  
-¿Quién diablos es Armand?. preguntó con brusquedad.   
  
-Oh, sí, Armand era mi esposo- explicó la vieja, lentamente. Extendió la mano para acariciar el brazo de Draco, pero él se apartó rápidamente. No quería que lo tocara esa vieja rara. A ver si además contraía alguna enfermedad o algo.- Era igualito a tí.  
  
-Mentira- replicó Draco, enfurruñado.- Yo soy único. Su "Armand" debía ser un asqueroso muggle por lo que es un insulto a mi persona que me compare con él.  
  
-¿Un... qué?- inquirió la mujer, llevándose la mano a la oreja, ya que no había entendido la palabra "muggle".  
  
-Un viejo apestoso.- respondió Draco, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en usar lo que se llama "modales".  
  
-Ah sí, Armand siempre olía a pescado...- la anciana se rió y Draco aumentó su mueca de asco. ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir oliendo a pescado? Era simplemente repugnante. La anciana hizo otra tentativa de tomar el brazo de Draco, pero este se movió hacia atrás una vez más.- La semana pasada, Martha...  
  
-¿¿Quien mierda es Martha??- exclamó Draco, perdiendo la paciencia.   
  
-Eres igual de irascible que mi Armand.- dijo la mujer, extasiada.- Martha es mi adivina, querido, mi adivina, y ella me dijo la semana pasada que Armand estaba reencarnado.  
  
-¿Y a mi que me importa?  
  
-¿No lo entiendes?- la vieja sonrió aún más y su cara se volvió tan arrugada como una pasa de uva.- ¡¡¡¡Tu eres Armand, jovencito!!!  
  
Draco se pensó por un segundo la posibilidad de caer a golpes a la vieja tal como había hecho con el cesto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Quiere que me dé un infarto???!!!!!- bramó Draco, llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¡¡No diga semejantes estupideces!!  
  
-Es que yo...  
  
-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- un hombre acababa de entrar en escena. Un hombre que llevaba un uniforme azul y una placa dorada prendida en el pecho.  
  
Mierda. La policía. Para sorpresa de Draco, el corpulento hombre recién llegado le sonrió a la anciana:  
  
-¿Cómo está, Euphigenia? ¿Buscando a Armand otra vez?  
  
-Oh, sí, oficial Smith, él es Armand- dijo la mujer, señalando a Draco, radiante de felicidad.  
  
-Euphigenia, creo que otra vez te has vuelto a equivocar. Él no es Armand, sino otro vándalo más de los que destrozan el parque.  
  
-¿Yo, un vándalo? ¡¡Por dios!! ¡¡Llevo una camisa de Armani!! ¿Dónde vio un vándalo con una?- se quejó Draco, furioso de que lo compararan con un delincuente.   
  
-¿Va a decirme que esta pobre anciana destrozó el cesto y las flores?- inquirió el oficial.  
  
-¿Y qué si lo hizo? Está media chiflada.-respondió Draco, altanero, atornillándose el dedo en la sien.  
  
-Va a tener que acompañarme a la comisaria...  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Ádonde? ¿Escuché bien? ¿A la comisaría, dijo? ¿Quiere llevarme a mí, Draco Malfoy, a un nido de parias asquerosos rechazados por la sociedad? ¡No puede!  
  
-¿Quieres probar?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco Malfoy regresó a la oficina alrededor de las dos de la tarde, después de pagar una multa de dos mil dólares por destrozar propiedad del estado y pasar un rato en una celda sucia y repugnante junto a dos asquerosos que lo miraban como si fuera un dios... demasiado apetitoso. Draco supuso (y no estaba equivocado) que debían ser un par de gays. Suerte que no le habían puesto un dedo encima, porque no hubiera podido soportarlo.  
  
Además de que la vieja loca esa lo persiguió todo el camino gritando que había esperado 10 años por el regreso del idiota de Armand y que ahora necesitaba que él, Draco, le diera "el placer para el que se había reservado". Dios. Draco sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener pesadillas durante un mes porque la imagen de la fea vieja corriendo hacia él, desnuda, con toda su carne floja y arrugada balanceándose de un lado a otro se le aparecía en la mente una y otra vez, atormentándolo hasta el hartazgo.  
  
Se dio cuenta, también, de que en forma inconsciente su estrés y su tensión habían llegado a niveles altísimos y seguramente se le habría formado una nueva arruga.  
  
Maldita Granger, maldita vieja y maldito policía que le estropeaban el rostro.  
  
Entró a la oficina sumamente molesto y lo primero que hizo fue pararse delante del gigantesco espejo que cubría una de las paredes de su oficina y se examinó el rostro con atención.  
  
Respiró aliviado unos segundos después, cuando comprobó que su rostro aún estaba terso y suave como siempre, pero de todas formas llamó a su cosmetóloga para fijar una cita para someterse a un tratamiento con cremas relajantes.  
  
Una vez apartado de su mente el tema de su delicado cutis, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo del tema más importante: buscarse una esposa. El pensamiento de ser desterrado apareció con toda su fuerza unos segundos después y le dio la impresión de que su estómago se había llenado de plomo. A partir del día siguiente, tendría tres días para encontrar una persona del sexo opuesto con la que, mínimamente, soportara para pasar un tiempo "casados".  
  
Una vocecita en su mente le recordó que había miles de mujeres deseosas de estar con alguien como él, así que le convenía darle la oportunidad a todas y luego hacer una selección.  
  
-¡¡¡Exacto!!!- exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño.- ¡¡Tengo que hacer una selección!! ¿Pero cómo conseguir a las chicas? El gobierno no puede enterarse o pensará que es matrimonio por conveniencia... lo que en verdad es, pero ese no es el asunto.  
  
Movió su silla a un lado, de manera que quedó de frente a su modernísima computadora y empezó a tipear:  
  
"SE BUSCA NOVIA"  
  
No, no. Presionó el backspace hasta borrar la palabra novia. No, él no estaba para tener un romance estúpido y empalagoso en estos momentos, no estaba para hacerse el seductor romántico, que no había tiempo, sólo quería a alguien lo suficientemente estúpida (o inteligente) que aceptara así sin más ponerse un anillo al dedo y llamarse (para desgracia de Draco) "Sra. Malfoy". Y en Beverly Hills, la cuna de las cabezas oxigenadas y huecas, no debía ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien.  
  
Además de que él era Draco Malfoy y no había nada en este mundo que no pudiera lograr. Sonrió complacido ante su último pensamiento y volvió a la carga:  
  
"SE BUSCA ESPOSA"  
  
"EL SR. DRACO MALFOY BUSCA UNA JOVEN ENTRE..."  
  
- Mmm... no me gustan las viejas...- dijo pensativo.- Así que habrá que descartar a las mayores que yo...  
  
"... 18 Y 22 AÑOS (INCLUSIVE); QUE DESEE CONTRAER MATRIMONIO CON EL SUSODICHO. REQUISITOS ( NO EXCLUYENTES):  
  
-SER NORTEAMERICANA.  
  
-TENER UN CIERTO GRADO DE BELLEZA. (Y NO INTERIOR NECESARIAMENTE), PARA ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE LOS ATRIBUTOS DEL SEÑOR.  
  
-ACEPTAR QUE EL MATRIMONIO DURARÁ HASTA QUE EL SEÑOR LO DISPONGA.  
  
-NO SER MANIPULADORA Y ACEPTAR QUE EL SEÑOR TIENE UNA VIDA APARTE DEL MATRIMONIO QUE NO VA A DEJAR DE LLEVAR.  
  
-LA BODA SE REALIZARÁ EN 72 HORAS A PARTIR DE LA FECHA.   
  
-NO SER DEMASIADO SENSIBLE O SUSCEPTIBLE.  
  
-SI ALGÚN DÍA SE DIVORCIAN...  
  
-Cosa definitivamente segura...- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
-EL SEÑOR NO LE DEBERÁ PAGAR NADA NI PODRÁ QUITARLE NINGUNA DE SUS PERTENENCIAS, PUESTO QUE ELLA SE OFRECIÓ.  
  
-SIN HIJOS, QUE EL SEÑOR NO VA A CUIDAR (NI MANTENER) LOS HIJOS DE OTROS.  
  
-SE REPITE: EXTRANJERAS, CASADAS, MAYORES, ETC, ABSTENERSE.  
  
ENVIAR SU FOTO CON UNA CARTA MANUSCRITA INDICANDO SU MEJOR CUALIDAD Y SU PEOR DEFECTO.  
  
FIRMA: DRACO MALFOY."  
  
El rubio imprimió una copia y la releyó, complacido. Sí, así estaba bien. Todas las mujeres se presentarían y él se daría el gusto de rechazarlas una a una hasta encontrar alguna que medianamente valiera la pena.  
  
-Lauren...- dijo, presionando el botón del altavoz en el teléfono. Un segundo después, la chica entró a la oficina.- Toma- dijo, tendiéndole el papel.- Quiero que hagas muchas, muchas copias de esto y que las repartas en este edificio y algunas otras por el parque...  
  
-¡¡Pero yo le dije que aceptaba casarme con usted!!- se quejó Lauren, haciendo pucheros.  
  
-¡¡¡Yo quiero elegir a mi esposa!!! Además, si me caso contigo me quedo sin secretaria, así que no pongas tu foto ahí...  
  
-Humf...-  
  
-Que no se arme demasiado alboroto, ¿oíste? Que no se tiene que enterar la embajada ni nadie que podría divulgarlo en los medios...  
  
-Humf...-  
  
-¡¡¡Si no dejas de decir "Humf" te despido, Lauren!!  
  
-¡¡Oh, genial!!- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.- Si me despide podré solicitar ser su esposa...  
  
-¡Cállate!- ordenó Draco, molesto.- Entonces... ¿lo harás?  
  
-Sólo si usted podrá soportar la avalancha de cartas que habrá aquí mañana por la mañana...  
  
Draco soltó un suspiro resignado.  
  
-Como si fuera algo nuevo para mí...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Al día siguiente, Draco apareció en la oficina ataviado incluso más lujosamente de como acostumbraba a hacerlo diariamente, porque ese día comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y la elección de la futura Sra. Malfoy...  
  
Llevaba un traje gris que había sido confeccionado exclusivamente para él por la prestigiosa firma Yves Saint Laurent, junto con una camisa impecablemente blanca de Armani, sus favoritas, y zapatos negros, de Prada.  
  
Como siempre, se deleitó al ver como las mujeres no se podían resistir a mirarlo cuando pasaba y entró a su oficina con el ego mimado. Se sentó en su silla reclinable de cuero negro y llamó a Lauren.  
  
-¡¡Sr. Draco!!- Lauren llevaba un llamativo vestido floreado que a Draco le dio la impresión de que no encajaba con la sobriedad de su oficina.  
  
-Lauren. - Draco sonrió, haciendo gala de su sonrisa de seductor que sabía usar tan bien.- ¿No hay correspondencia hoy?  
  
Lauren soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¿Qué si no hay correspondencia? ¡¡Debería verlo!!- Lauren se acercó a la puerta y le habló a una persona que Draco no alcanzaba a ver.- ¡¡Billy!! ¡¡Traélo aquí, Billy!!  
  
Un instante después, entraba a la oficina un corpulento muchacho moreno arrastrando un pesado cesto, rebosante de cartas.  
  
-¿¿Llegó todo esto??- preguntó Draco, asombrado y extasiado al ver lo requerido que era entre las mujeres.  
  
-¡¡Hay otros dos, Sr. Draco!!- exclamó Lauren, sonriente.- Otros dos como este... parece que toda California quiere casarse con usted...  
  
Después de unos diez minutos, Billy consiguió traer los dos enormes cestos que faltaban y se retiró de la oficina, bajo la atenta mirada de Lauren.  
  
-¡Lauren! ¡Deja de mirar al cartero y ven a ayudarme!- se quejó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Que me pongo celoso!  
  
-Ah, no, Sr. Draco.- Lauren le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla, ante la mirada molesta de Draco.- Usted es mil veces mas lindo...  
  
Draco sonrió complacido.  
  
-Eso quería saber...-dijo soberbio, mientras tomaba un puñado de cartas y se acercaba al escritorio.  
  
Para un chico, no hay nada más halagador de saber que en el tema "mujeres" no tiene competencia. Draco nunca había sabido lo que era la competencia, y eso era algo de lo que enorgullecerse.  
  
-Bien.... veamos que hay para elegir...- dijo Draco y comenzó a abrir los sobres. Las había para todos los gustos. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, gordas, flacas, blancas, negras, orientales... Draco frunció el ceño al ver que muchas no habían respetado al pie de la letra sus indicaciones: hasta encontró un par de viejas con cientas de cirugías estéticas encima, tan estiradas que apenas podían sonreír y abrir los ojos y sin embargo, le aseguraban a Draco tener veintidós años y estar "en plena forma".   
  
Las cartas manuscritas con las virtudes y defectos de las pretendientas eran aún peores, muchas de ellas habían ido a lo directo y ponían: "te aseguro una noche inolvidable de lujuria y pasión", intentando "comprar" a Draco por el tema del sexo, porque todas sabían que era un mujeriego empedernido.  
  
Otra había puesto así:  
  
Virtud: "Muy buena en la cama."  
  
Defecto: "Va a tener que pagar mi fianza para que pueda salir de la cárcel, me encerraron por prostitución, si me saca de aquí, lo haré el hombre mas feliz de la tierra"  
  
-Por dios, que decadencia...- gruñó Draco, arrojando la carta que había llegado desde la penitenciaria a un lado. Muy pronto la pila de las "descartadas" creció enormemente y la de las "posibles candidatas" solo tenía a dos o tres chicas.- ¿Me traerías un café, Lauren? Esto va a volverme loco...  
  
La chica asintió y desapareció de la oficina.  
  
Bien, evidentemente, o él era muy detallista o las chicas parecían unas desesperadas por el dinero. Ninguna había llamado su atención en particular y eso empezaba a exasperarlo... ¿es que todas las chicas bonitas estaban casadas?  
  
Se llevó las manos a la cara y se reclinó contra la silla, cansado, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría y el paso de tacones que avanzaban hacia él.  
  
-Puedes dejar el café por ahí, Lauren, gracias.- dijo, con los ojos cerados.  
  
-¡¡¿Con que una broma, eh, Malfoy?!!  
  
Fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada. Draco se volteó horrorizado al oír esa voz que conocía tan bien.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Granger?????  
  
-Yo trabajo aquí- dijo Hermione, simplemente. En su mano derecha sostenía una fotocopia de la lista que Draco había hecho el día anterior.  
  
-¿¿Que tu queé??  
  
-¿Estás sordo?- bufó Hermione.- Dije que trabajo aquí, pero no sabía que justamente tú fueras el dueño...  
  
-¿No averiguas para quien trabajas?- preguntó Draco, irritado. Hermione pareció incomodarse: evidentemente, no lo sabía y eso la hacía sentirse humillada.  
  
-Bueno, mi compañera es china y pronuncia "Mai free", yo pensé que eras el señor Manfreed...- explicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Que pena, soy MALFOY- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.- Que lindo tenerte de subordinada, Granger... ¿quieres un aumento?  
  
-Cierra la boca, Malfoy...- ordenó Hermione. Draco se removió nervioso en su asiento: ¿¿Quién era ella para mandarlo a callar?? ¡¡Y menos que menos en su oficina!!  
  
-¡¡No me calles!!  
  
-¡¡Si te callo, porque no era una broma lo de esta mañana!!  
  
-¿¿Y para que me lo vienes a recriminar?? ¿¿ te arrepentiste y vienes a decirme que si te casas conmigo??  
  
-¡¡Ni que estuviera loca!!- gritó Hermione.- ¡¡Pero quiero que me digas que es lo que te tiene tan desesperado como para buscar esposa de esta forma!!  
  
-¡¡No te quiero decir!!- dijo él, caprichoso.- ¿¿Qué haces tú con los muggles?? ¿¿Porqué no estás con Potter y cía??  
  
-¡¡No te quiero decir!!- se burló ella, pagándole con la misma moneda. Draco gruñó.  
  
-De acuerdo. Entonces, vete...- ordenó Draco, con sonrisa triunfal.  
  
-DIME, MALFOY  
  
-NO.  
  
-DIME.  
  
-NO.  
  
Entonces, Draco recordó una cosa... una cosa muy chiquitita que había oído mencionar a Potter sobre la castaña que tenía enfrente suyo... un detalle que podría... servirle en sus circunstancias actuales... Sonrió y se felicitó a si mismo por su inteligencia.  
  
-Salgamos a cenar, Granger...- dijo de repente.- Mañana a las nueve.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione, sin entender nada. ¿Primero le gritaba de todo y después la invitaba a cenar?  
  
-Es un trato, vamos a cenar, yo te cuento las razones y tu me dices las tuyas...  
  
-No estoy segura...  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo?  
  
-¡¡¡¡No, estúpido!!!!  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
Incluso antes de que Hermione respondiera, Draco ya sabía que había ganado la batalla. Hermione Granger jamás se quedaba con una duda y no iba a comenzar en estos momentos.   
  
-Mañana a las nueve, Malfoy.- aceptó Hermione, desafiante.- Llegas tarde y te mato...  
  
-Aunque tu no lo sepas, Granger, yo soy todo un caballero...  
  
-Eres un caballero cuando hay intereses de por medio, Malfoy...   
  
-Veo que tu mente aún sigue funcionando bien, Granger- dijo Draco, divertido.  
  
-Para desgracia tuya, sí- dijo Hermione, marchándose de la oficina.  
  
-Te equivocas, Granger...- Draco cerró los ojos y se reclinó sobre la silla, alegre.- Si tu mente funcionara a la perfección te habrías dado cuenta... de mis intenciones...  
  
Lauren entró un segundo después, trayendo una humeante taza de café de Starbuck´s.  
  
-Lauren- dijo Draco, con voz melosa.- Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Hermione Granger...  
  
-¿Hermione Granger?- repitió Lauren, apuntándolo en una libreta. - ¿Quién es esa?  
  
-Por ahora, nadie, pero tengo que sacarme una duda...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
HoLa A TodoS!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que les haya gustado este cap tanto como el primero (a mi no me gusta mucho jejeje)... Realmente, tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió muchisimo los reviews conseguidos por el capítulo uno, puesto que a mi la idea no me convencía del todo... y no pensé que fuera a gustar, pero veo que me equivoqué.  
  
No creo que haya mucho que explicar de este cap, sólo que tendrán que esperar al capítulo siguiente para saber que es lo que planea Malfoy... ^___-- y que es la cosa que recordó.   
  
Bueno, suelo mencionar varias marcas con respecto a la ropa que usa Malfoy y demás, pero supongo que son conocidas por todos y no es necesario que me ponga a hablar mas detalladamente. En este cap se menciona a Starbuck´s, que es una tienda (norteamericana) donde venden café, aparentemente muy populares. Honestamente, no sé si en California haya de estos locales, pero supongo que sí... Si tienen alguna otra duda, no duden en preguntar...  
  
Ahora sí: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Los reviews!!!!!! (se los agradezco infinitamente... sigan dejándolos...)  
  
-YOKO: ^__^ Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-ANNITA MALFOY: jejeje ¿te hubieras copiado la idea? =P Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste... ¡¡gracias por el review!!  
  
-JENNY/JADE: Si, sólo a Draco se le ocurriría declararse de esa forma... sin siquiera mirar a quien para... pero vamos, que el chico está con el ego muy inflado... y encima siempre consigue lo que quiere... jejeje ¿cómo se va a casar en 72 hs? ¡Es Draco! y como acabo de decir, siempre consigue lo que quiere... además, con la lista que hizo en este capítulo, tiene donde elegir (si no fuera tan quisquilloso....) Espero que me dejes otro review y me comentes que te pareció este cap ¿si? ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-VIANECITA MALFOY/ KAREN DIGGORY: Bueno, acá está la continuación (que espero que te guste...) Y la actualización del fic será de un capítulo por semana... ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-ANTO MALFOY: Si, tenía ganas de hacer un fic donde Draco fuera demasiado narcisista y creído... jejeje ya hice un fic donde estaba destinado a ser mortífago, así que ahora estoy haciendo algo nuevo jejeje Bueno, humor creo que ya hay y el romance llegará pronto ^______-- ¡¡¡gracias por tu lindo review!!!!  
  
-DARKHERM: Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado.... ¡¡¡nos leemos pronto!!!  
  
-LATIFA: La pregunta que me hacés de Hermione va a quedar respondida en el próximo cap, aunque como lo planteás tenes razón, voy a tener que cambiar un poco ese detalle jejeje U________U ¡¡gracias por tu review!!  
  
-KELPIE: Sip, voy a continuar con la historia, espero que te guste como va quedando y me dejas tus comentarios ^_______-- ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-LAURA_ MALFOY: ¡¡¡¡¡muchisimas gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
-OLGA: Sip, aunque Draco es narcisista, tiene razón: ¿quien lo rechazaría? Lindo y millonario ¿que mas quieres? jejeje Bueno, supongo que este cap también te dejará con la intriga..... U_____U ¡¡nos leemos!!  
  
-ISABELLE BLACK: Si, coincido totalmente con lo que decis.... Draco es lo mas sexy que vi....(que me imaginé, mejor dicho jejeje) y si, su personalidad egolatra es irresistible.... ¡¡¡¡oyeeeee, no me hagas nada malo!!! Que si lo haces, te quedas sin fic jejejeje..... pero por lo pronto, voy a actualizar un cap por semana... asi que.... ¡¡¡¡besitos y sigue dejándome reviews!!!!!  
  
-ARLADIEL: Draco ama a su orgullo.... y es lo primero... jejeje y si, yo que él hubiera mirado a quien paraba.... (aunque como el chico no estaba mirando podríamos haber ido cualquiera de nosotras y capaz que nos aceptaba jejejejej..... uff mucha imaginacion....) ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-ANNE: ¡¡¡¡¡Que lindo review!!!Cortito pero muy lindo ¡¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!!!  
  
-MAY POTTER: jejeje si, Draco metió la pata, pero se recuperó un poco.... U____U Ya veremos que trama el chico.... ¡¡¡besitos y gracias por el review!!  
  
-BB: Me alegra saber que te gustó tanto... ^_____^ ¡¡¡¡gracias y besitos!!!!  
  
-LUCIANA: ¡Hola amiga! jejee (no hay problema, podés llamarme así jejejee) Es verdad, lo describiste..... Draco es perfecto ¿que mas puede pedir una chica? jejeje ¡¡¡nos leemos pronto!!!  
  
-ANVY SNAPE: hey, Anvy!! ME sorprendió verte por aquí jejeje porque sé que no te gustan los Draco/Herm, así que te digo que no es necesario que leas jejej tu sigue con "el amor tiene formas extrañas" y no hay problema jejej ¿como vas a hacer para imaginarte que Mione es Ginny? jejeje bueno, de todas formas te agradezco que hayas leído, que me hayas dejado review y que me digas que te gusta pero te repito: no lo leas si no quieres, que no te estoy obligando jejejeje.... ¡¡¡besitos.... (y nos vemos en los D/Gin!jj)  
  
-ANNA15: ¡¡¡¡¡gracias por tu review!!!!! ^_______^  
  
-PAO1: Sip, por el momento voy a seguir escribiendo ¡¡¡¡espero que te guste!!!!  
  
-PADDY: Si, Draco es ególatra.... pero se supone que es humor y que sea así permite crear muchas situaciones graciosas.... ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
-SHAMAN RYOKO LUPIN-BLACK: ¡¡¡¡si, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, quiero ver a Draco en boxers!!! Yo tengo una obsesión con Draco en boxers jejeje en otro fic lo hice hacer un estriptis jejejeje O_______O (que también me hubiera gustado ver jejeje) Aquí tienes la actualización y ya sabes, hay un cap nuevo por semana.... ¡¡¡besitos y espero otro review ¿sip?!!! (¡oye niña! ¿te casaste con Remus y Sirius? jejej ¿¿¿¿con los dos chicos bonitos???? jejejeje ¿compartirías a Sirius? ¡____¡ jeje)  
  
-HERMIONE DE MALFOY: ------ Chan chan..... la esposa de Draco con nosotras... jjejejeej Holas, chica!! Si, a Draco no lo puedes dejar de querer ¡¡es adictivo!! ¿De verdad hay una peli parecida? Yo había escuchado una vez de una peli en la que un chico millonario buscaba novia, y actuaba Chris O´Donnell (otro bombon) pero nunca la ví así que no se bien de que iba.... así que el fic es de mi imaginación y ya con este cap habrá cambiado jejeje Te cuento que con las parejas no tengo mucho drama, me gusta mucho el Draco / Herm así como el Draco/Ginny... =P La única pareja que no soporto: Harry/Cho... Es que odio a Cho y no lo puedo evitar.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!!!  
  
-LUZ DEL ALBA:jajajaaj Me reí mucho con tu review..... y sí, lo siento chica, pero mira que meterte en el cine justo cuando Draco quería repartir amor..... U_____U Te lo has perdido hehehe.... U______U ¡¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!!  
  
-LORA CHANG: Sip, vive con muggles.... y bueno Hermione no iba a aceptar así como así, que ellos se odiaron mucho.... aunque mas adelante... ¿quien sabe? jjj ¡¡¡¡gracias por el review!!!!  
  
-ISA: Si lo veo a Draco se lo diré..... jejeje ^______-- prometido.... aunque si lo viera a Draco... mmm jejejeje.... estoy muy loca.... ¡¡¡gracias por darte una vuelta por este nuevo fic!!! (no tomes rehenes esta vez.....)  
  
-LOLIT: Me halaga lo que decís de que no sos muy fan de los Draco/Herm pero este te gusta ^_______^ ¡gracias! jejeje Y si, espero leer tu review de este capi ¡¡¡¡¡¡besitossssss!!!!!  
  
Y ahí está, cada review con su correspondiente respuesta....sigan dejándome tantos que me animan muchísimo a escribir... ^____^  
  
Vi que muchas de las que me han dejado reviews son autoras, así que en cuanto tenga tiempo me daré una vuelta por sus fics... y así también las invito a todas a quienes les interese a leer mis otros fics...   
  
Ya saben: si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn para hablar: airileeh@hotmail.com ¡¡¡los espero!! Estaré encantada de conocerlas...  
  
Y ahora sí: ¡¡¡¡¡¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!!!!! Que la pasen bien y se diviertan..... (portense bien eh!! jeejej y a las que se vayan de fiesta fijense si Draco no anda por ahí!!)  
  
Nos LeEmOS en el próximo cap!!  
  
BeSiToS,  
  
AiRiLeE!!!! 


End file.
